In order to increase an efficiency of a gas turbine undesirable leakage of working fluids should be minimized. During operation of the gas turbine, temperature differences arise across elements of the gas turbine. Combustor hot gas parts are commonly connected to colder carrier structures with a plurality of sliding joints or gaps in between to compensate the different thermal expansion of parts. These joints are the source for leakages which are undesirable in any efficient combustion system. Common sealing systems typically only limit the leakages in the hot state due to the necessity to allow for thermal movements.
Another approach currently used is to provide a sequence of weldings for permanently joining the hot gas parts to one another and for connecting them to the colder carrier structures. This method has, however, the disadvantage that thermal expansion cannot be fully compensated, which eventually leads to cracks or other damages. Additionally, the combustor unit can only be exchanged as a complete assembly, since it is not possible to replace single parts without cutting and re-welding the joints.